


Lets Ride.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Asshole Terry Milkovich, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dominant Ian, Feelings, Fluff, Gallavich, Hand Job, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Ian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, fuck you terry, handjobs, ian just wants to protect mickey, mickey just adores ian, shameless us, terry is the monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: -The beginning of this story starts out pretty dark so that's a warning.-It got a way from me. I haven't written anything like this before.But anyway, Mickey moved out a year ago after escaping the monster. Ian is his new roommate. Mickey has nightmares. Ian is there to comfort him. And then things kind of spiral from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

_Mickey closed his eyes as the man above him continued to move inside of him. He couldn't look at that face. He tried to ignore the smell of alcohol that was rolling out of the man's mouth as he panted. Not just any man. His father. His drunken, abusive father. Not once has his father done anything like he was doing now, but there was no used to fight him. Mickey had to take it because he wasn't strong enough to fight. Tears were streaming down his face. His arms laid limp at his side. He wasn't even hard. Wasn't feeling anything. He was so numb. "You feel good Mick." The man whispered, lips hovering about Mickeys. Mickey didn't want to open his eyes so he clenched them as tight as he could. He refused to stare into the face of the monster that was unfortunately his father. He cried out when sharp nails were digging into his scalp and his hair was being pulled. He could feel his father filling him up and all he wanted to do was cry. But Milkoviches didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. His father grunted and pulled out before planting a kiss on Mickeys forehead, "Thanks Mick. You're good for something." Mickey kept his eyes closed until his bedroom door shut._

 

Mickey sat up with sweat running down his body. He couldn't breathe. He felt as if he was being constricted. He expected that monster to be somewhere in the house.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't where he used to be. He had moved in with someone a little over a year ago. Every time he had one of those nightmares he was back at that night. It took him a few minutes every morning or every time he woke up in the middle of the night to realize that dark part of his life was over. He was safe.

He could hear the soft snores of his roommate. Ian was his name. Nice enough guy, but Mickey had trust issues. He knew he had every reason to have trust issues with guys, but Ian had no idea. Ian just thought he was an asshole at times. Which he was, but he'd never be able to tell Ian why.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and cut on the light. He couldn't see himself going back to sleep anytime soon.

He grabbed a cup of water and sat down at the kitchen table. He had his face in his hands. He couldn't get rid of the grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He just needed to forget it for one fucking night. He needed one night where he could fall asleep and dream of something peaceful. Dream of the unnaturally attractive red head that was asleep in his room. He chugged the cold water just realizing how dry his throat had been. He walked back to the sink and put it in but just stood there. He was gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Mickey?"

Mickey jumped two feet off the ground, "Son of a bitch Ian you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Ian replied, "I didn't mean to. I saw the light on and I couldn't get back to sleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and my throat was dry." Mickey said. Not technically a lie.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked again, "I thought I heard you screaming a bit earlier."

Well that was new, Mickey thought. He never knew he screamed when he was having nightmares.

"It's nothing." Mickey said, voice lowering.

"Mickey you can talk to me you know." Ian spoke, "I'm your friend."

Ian was indeed a nice guy and really the only person Mickey talked to outside of work. But Ian had no idea Mickey was gay and attracted to him. He had no idea that Mickey was having nightmares over something that would scar him for the rest of his life. Mickey had no idea if he could ever tell him any of those things.

"It's hard to talk about." Mickey spoke, "Something that ended when I moved in here."

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything okay? But you don't have to tell me Mick. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or have you move out. I enjoy living with you."

God Mickey wished he didn't have trust issues. He wanted to just walk over to Ian and hug him and have Ian hug him back. All he wanted and needed was comfort. He just needed to feel safe and protected just for a little bit.

"I enjoy living with you too Ian." Mickey replied, "Even if I can be a bit of an asshole."

"That's true you can be." Ian joked, a small smile on his face.

Mickey found himself smiling back, "I'm sorry for being that way towards you. I have nothing against you. I just-"

"Hey," Ian interrupted, "You don't have to say a word Mickey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mickey nodded, "I'm fine, but thank you Ian I appreciate that."

"Goodnight Mick." Ian said.

The red head smiled at him before walking back to his room. Mickeys heart was racing. Ever since he moved in here he actually felt like someone gave a shit about him. Ian definitely did and he knew that. He heard from plenty of people that Ian was one of the nicest, most compassionate people they have met. Mickey felt blessed to be living with him.

 

He cut the kitchen light off and walked back to his room. He slid under the blankets and let out a shaky breath, "Just forget him. Just close your eyes and think of something else."

 

_"Shit Mickey." He grunted, hands gripping onto Mickeys hips. Mickey had tears streaming down his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. His hands were limp beside his body once again. The monster had his face tucked into Mickeys neck as he continued to pound into him relentlessly. Mickey prayed that the world would open up and swallow him. He wanted to die. But when the monster finished and walked away leaving Mickey covered in him, Mickey wanted to bleach his skin. But instead he began cutting. And ever since then he hadn't worn pants around anyone._

 

Mickey tried sitting up and screaming.

"Sshh, Mick it's okay." Ian's voice came from the darkness and it was soft and soothing.

Mickey turned to look at him and slowly melted back into his bed. Ian placed the back of his hand against Mickeys forehead, "Shit Mick you're sweating like crazy."

Mickey couldn't say anything. Ian was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him with worry. The moonlight was dancing across his face and it allowed Mickey to see the look in Ian's eyes.

"Ian." Mickey spoke, voice hoarse.

"I'm here." Ian said, "I'm not going to leave okay?"

Mickey only nodded. Ian pulled down his blanket before plugging up the fan that was beside Mickeys bed. He turned it so it could face Mickey and blow cool air on him.

"Cut the light on please."

Ian did as he said but walked right back over to sit down, "Do you need to talk?"

Mickey looked at his face and he about crumbled. His face was still full of sleep but his green eyes were wide and awake. So focused on Mickey. Mickey couldn't bring himself to stare at Ian's bare chest. All he could see was the way Ian was looking at him. A way no one else ever has.

Mickey sat up slowly and pushed his hair back, "I'm afraid to talk about it. If I talk about it I go back to that place."

"I won't let you." Ian promised, "I'll make sure you stay right here with me okay? Sometimes it's better to get things off your chest."

Mickey grabbed the top of his sweats and raised his hips so he could push them down.

"Mickey what are you-"

"Don't worry Ian." He interrupted, "I have boxers on. I just want to show you something."

Ian nodded and stood up so Mickey could kick his sweats off.

"Holy shit." Ian breathed. There were scars from the top of Mickeys thigh down to his knees on both legs. "Mickey." He slowly reached out and ran his fingers over the scars causing goosebumps to form on Mickeys skin.

Ian was the first person he ever allowed to see the scars. The first person who has ever touched them. Ian's eyes met Mickeys who seemed to be on edge.

"Mickey don't talk about it if you feel like you can't."

"I have been an asshole for so long." Mickey began, "Unnecessarily rude to you Ian and you deserve an explanation. I begged to move in here with you for reasons. You deserve the reasons. I begged to live with a stranger so I could escape a monster."

Ian grabbed Mickeys hand and held it in his. Mickey felt the warmth coursing through his body. Ian felt attracted to the guy the first time he saw him, but he never expected him to be so vulnerable. He hated himself for thinking that and now he had a strange urge to protect the boy.

"You don't have to Mickey. I don't want you going back to whatever it is that you escaped."

"Not what. Who."

 

And so Mickey told Ian all about that monster. About what that monster did to him. He explained how he was the reason for the cuts on his legs and why he was an asshole to most people. He explained his trust issues, the nightmares, and everything he never thought he'd be able to tell anyone.

When Mickey finished talking he curled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs before taking a shaky breath, "Ian, I just don't want that to happen again. I don't want to go back."

Ian moved onto the bed so he could sit beside him and wrap his arm around him. Mickey tensed, but he found himself moving closer to the red head. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you again." Ian spoke softly, "I won't let anything happen to you Mickey I promise."

"Ian will you stay in here with me tonight?" Mickey asked, "You don't have to but-"

"I'll stay." Ian spoke.

"You're the only person who knows about all of that." Mickey admitted, "I never turned him in. I never told anyone else."

"Not even other family members?" Mickey shook his head, "My family wasn't a normal family Ian. I haven't trusted anyone except you."

"You can trust me Mickey."

Mickey looked up at Ian, "I know I can. You got that vibe about you Ian. Can we cut the light off? My eyes are starting to hurt."

Ian laid beside Mickey under his blanket. Both boys were just staring at the ceiling. The fan had been unplugged. Nothing could be heard but their soft breathing.

"Ian?"

"Yeah Mickey?"

"I think I like you."

Mickey heard a soft giggle.

"I think I like you too Mickey, but I hope you're not letting these feelings make you think that you do Mick."

Mickey turned to look at the red head, "I'm not. I've always been attracted to you."

Ian looked right at him, "I can say the same."

"Thank you for listening to my sob story." Mickey spoke. His chest was breaking and he felt as if he was going to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Ian. "Go away so I can cry in peace." Mickey said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Hey Mickey if you want to cry go ahead." Ian said, rolling over, "I'm not going anywhere. Crying is a part of life Mick and I'm not going to judge you for it. Come here."

He moved closer to the boy and wrapped his arm around him. Never in his life had Mickey felt so comfortable. It had only been a short time since he moved out. Only a short time since he moved in with the red headed stranger. But time never determined anything. He realized that when he felt the sudden comfort with Ian. He had thought it would take years to get over what happened to him. He didn't ever think he'd be able to feel safe for such a long time, but maybe God had a different plan for him. Ian was meant to help Mickey.

Mickey felt that in his bones.

 

Mickey rolled over and actually started crying for the first time in what felt like a long time. But Ian stroked his hair and even kissed his forehead. The sun was beginning to rise but that didn't stop Ian from laying there and whispering to Mickey how everything would be okay. Mickey felt as if everything would be now that Ian was in his life. Mickey pulled back and Ian used his thumbs to wipe away stray tears.

"Ian?"

"Yeah Mick."

"Can I- uh-kiss you?"

"I would love to kiss you Mickey but I don't want your emotions to make you do something you'll regret."

Mickey placed his hand on Ian's cheek and ran it down his neck and to his chest. "Just kiss me Ian."

Ian leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Mickeys. Neither boy wanted to confess that it felt like a cliche movie moment, but it did. That missing piece of Mickeys heart felt like it was slowly coming back together. And hell, Ian felt that instant connection.

After a few minutes they pulled back and just looked at each other. "Are you tired?" Ian asked, "You should get some sleep."

Mickey shook his head, "I'm afraid to sleep."

"I could help you." Ian whispered, grazing his lips over his jawline.

Mickey nodded, "Please."

Ian kissed him again, "On your back. If you don't want to let me know Mick. I want to help you, but I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable okay?"

Mickey nodded and rolled to his back. Ian placed himself between Mickeys legs and looked down at the scars. Mickey was beautiful scars and all. His past was ugly, but Ian was going to do what he could to ensure he had a beautiful future.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Ian reminded him. Ian hooked his fingers into Mickeys boxers and watched Mickeys face. Mickey just nodded. Ian slowly pulled his boxers down and Mickey raised his hips to help him out. Ian tossed them somewhere without looking. He ran his hands slowly up and down Mickeys thighs, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Mickey replied, "I trust you."

Saying that he trusted someone was more of a big deal than saying I love you. Ian knew it.

Ian leaned up so he could place his lips to Mickeys collarbone. He began kissing slowly down Mickeys chest. It was gentle and it made Mickeys heart flutter. Ian placed one hand over Mickeys heart, "Your heart is racing Mickey." He leaned down and placed a kiss over his heart before moving down Mickeys body.

He gently wrapped his hand around Mickeys now semi-hard dick. Mickey's breath hitched, "Shit."

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Mickey whispered, "Please just-

" Ian didn't need him to finish his sentence. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Mickeys dick and slowly went down. Mickey arched off the bed a little but Ian didn't try and hold him. He wasn't going to put his hands on Mickey like that. He didn't want to make the boy feel as if he was trapped or had no choice.

He continued moving up and down while slowly moving his hand. Mickey was getting harder just over how soft and gentle Ian was being with him. No one had ever treated him with such care and not just physically, but emotionally and mentally.

Mickey closed his eyes but pushed that monster out of his head. All he could see was Ian. The way he looked at him in the last few hours. All he could feel was Ian. Happiness and safety. Something other than numb.

"Ian." Mickey moaned softly.

Ian pulled off softly, "You okay Mick?"

Mickey nodded, "Ye-Yes."

"You want me to stop?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Ian smiled and gently crawled up over Mickey hands on either side of his head. He leaned down and kissed the other boy softly. Mickey moved his hand around until he found one of Ian's and squeezed it

. When Ian pulled back Mickey placed a hand on his cheek,"I haven't felt so comfortable in a long time Ian. I haven't felt so safe which is weird because in the time I've been living here we haven't been the closest."

"I know Mick, but I admired you from afar. But you don't have to worry anymore. You're safe now."

He kissed Mickeys forehead.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"I want to make you feel good."

Ian shook his head, "This is about you Mickey. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel safer."

He kissed back down Mickeys chest with soft kisses. Mickey felt as if his chest was going to burst. It was all overwhelming.

"And after we finally get some rest I'll make us a nice dinner and we'll binge watch stupid shit on Netflix." Ian mumbled.

"Is that a date Gallagher?" Mickey teased.

Green eyes sparkled up at Mickey, "It is if you want it to be."

"I want it to be."

"It's a date then."

And with that he wrapped his lips back around Mickey and went down instantly. Mickey pushed a hand through his red hair and sighed at the pleasure coursing through him. Not just physical pleasure. The sudden safety and comfort were wrapping themselves around Mickey. Ian pulled back and licked across the tip a few times and began moving his hand slowly around the boy, "Mickey I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay? You are safe with me I promise you that."

His eyes were locked on Mickeys. "I trust you Ian. I trust you."

"We don't have to do anything else tonight Mick." Ian assured, "I just want you to get some rest."

"Okay." Mickey whispered.

And Ian continued to suck Mickey for another ten minutes before his orgasm shot up from his toes and he came. Ian didn't pull back. He licked all around Mickey and cleaned him up before sliding up Mickeys body and kissing him.

"Thank you Ian." Mickey whispered, "Thank you."

"Come on Mickey lets get some sleep."

 

Mickey woke to an empty bed but the smell of something delicious dancing through his room. He yawned and threw his legs out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and slid them back on before walking to the bathroom. After washing his hands he walked out to the living room.

"Good morning Mickey!" The sound of Ian's voice in the morning gave Mickey a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He walked into the kitchen where the red head was standing in front of the oven. "Good morning Ian."

Ian turned to smile at the boy, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Plenty. What time is it?"

"We slept really late it's about twelve." Ian replied, "Instead of breakfast I'm making lunch. Are you hungry?"

Mickey nodded, "Famished."

He walked over to the fridge to grab the Sunny D and poured himself a glass. "Do you need some help?" Mickey asked, sipping on the juice.

Ian shook his head, "Not at all. I'm almost finished."

Mickey put his cup down and walked closer to the red head, "Thank you for last night or shall I say this morning."

Without thinking he slowly slid his arms around the other boy. He could hear Ian's heart beating. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and placed his cheek against the top of Mickeys head, "There is no need to thank me Mick. But you are more than welcome. I'm always going to be here for you."

The two couldn't hold each other any tighter. "I better let you go so you don't burn the food." Mickey joked.

Ian kissed the top of his head and grinned, "Probably a good idea."

 

The two ended up on the living room couch with a blanket over their bottom half. "Who knew you could cook?" Mickey joked, finishing up the last of his food.

Ian laughed and sat his empty plate and cup on the table in front of him, "We usually just order take out so I don't get a chance to cook."

"You should cook more often."

Ian looked at him but didn't say anything. He thought about Mickey's face last night. He looked so small, fragile and down right vulnerable. He could still see it on Mickeys face, but he knew that Mickey was strong. He wouldn't give up on getting Mickey that strength. He knew it was there and he would help the other boy find it.

"Whatcha staring at?" Mickey asked, blushing under Ian's gaze.

"You're actually quite beautiful." Ian admitted.

Mickey sat his plate down before looking back at the boy, "Cheesy Gallagher."

Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him back into him causing Mickeys head to hit his chin. The two boys just laughed.

"Ian?"

"Yeah Mick?"

"I have trust issues, but I meant it when I said I trust you. I haven't felt safe in a long time."

Ian ran his hand down Mickeys arm before grabbing his hand and intertwining his fingers with Mickeys, "You're always going to be safe okay? I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

It was weird how quickly things changed between the two boys. How sudden Mickey felt safe and how quickly he knew that after so long of hiding in fear that Ian was the light.

"Have to admit," Ian continued, "When you first moved in I was glad you begged. I mean that sounds wrong because I had no idea why at the time, but I snagged myself a good looking roommate."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Shut up fire crotch."

"Fire crotch?" Ian asked amused.

Mickey looked up at him, "Assuming the carpet matches the drapes."

A huge smile crossed Ian's face and it caused a knot to form in Mickeys stomach. For the first time in what seemed like a life time, Mickey felt content. He felt as if he could fall asleep tonight without seeing that monsters face.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ian asked, staring down at their hands.

Mickey shrugged, "We both have the weekend off can we just sit in?"

"Fine with me honestly." Ian replied, "I want to get to know you better anyway."

"I'm not very interesting."

"I doubt that." Ian argued, "I mean for one these letters on your knuckles I want to know about those.

" "Well ginger snap tell me about you then." Mickey playfully threw back.

"Anything you want to know I'll tell you." Ian replied honestly.

 

So that's what the two boys did. They spent most of their day talking to each other and getting to know each other. Neither one of them left anything out. Ian didn't want to lie to Mickey about anything. In fact he wanted to be truthful. He wanted to be honest and open. Mickey deserved that. Mickey deserved the world. And damn it Ian planned on giving him what he could.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ian asked, "I'll take a shower first but I can cook again."

"I'm kind of craving gravy covered mashed potatoes." Mickey admitted.

Ian smiled, "Wanna just go to KFC?"

"I can go get it." Mickey said, "You go take a shower. Just text me what you want and I'll pick it up."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked, a little worried.

Mickey sensed it. He walked over to Ian and stood on his tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips, "I'll be back in thirty minutes. Take a nice long shower."

"Be careful Mick."

"Always."

Mickey wrapped his coat closer around his body as he took the short walk to KFC. It was usually busy so he figured it would take a little while longer than he planned. The streets weren't as full as they usually were and Mickey thanked God for that. Apart from work he spent most of his time at home. He had a fear of going out by himself, but Ian made him feel as if he could do it. He had some place safe to go back to. He could go back to someone who cared about him.

 

After he made his order he walked to the side and pulled out his phone. He texted Ian that he was waiting for the food and he would be back as soon as it was finished. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the place. He never really came in.

It was a few minutes after his order was ready that the doors opened and he heard a sound that sent chills all through his body. He knew that laugh. He knew those voices. What he didn't know was how to get out of here without being seen? He clung to the food and used one hand to pull up the collar of his jacket in hopes to hide his face. He slowly turned around and hid his face with the food as he walked towards the doors. He heard a whistle. He didn't turn around. Not until there was a hand around his wrist and a body pressed to his back. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Mickey. It's been too long." The voice was still just as cold and still reeked of alcohol.

"Le-Let me go."

He chuckled towering over the much shorter boy, "Now why should I do that? I miss holding you down."

"We're in a public place." Mickey squeaked, "Please just let me go."

The hand left his waist, "I'll let you go Mick, but this isn't over. You have moved out, but you and I aren't done."

Mickey just ran out the door without looking back. He had to get as far from that place as he possibly could. The food was holding him back from running as fast as he usually could, but he never stopped running. When he reached the front door of his place he opened it and quickly locked it behind him.

"Mickey? What took so lo-" Ian stopped in his tracks when he saw how shaken Mickey was. He ran over and took the food from him and placed it on the counter before turning back towards the boy.

"Mickey what happened?" He asked, cupping his face.

"He was there Ian." Mickey whispered, "He's going to come after me."

"The hell he is." Ian exclaimed, "I'm not going to let him lay one finger on you Mickey."

Mickeys eyes slowly met Ian's, "He's strong Ian and he's a lot bigger than both of us."

"I don't care Mickey." Ian said, "I refuse to let him touch you ever again."

Mickey just wrapped himself around Ian and held him as tight as he could. Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back and kissed the top of his head. "You're safe Mickey I promise."

"I just want to stuff my face and watch stupid movies." Mickey whispered, "I want to forget for just a bit.

" "Lets do that then." Ian said, "Come on."

 

Mickey had hooked himself to Ian the rest of the night but Ian wasn't complaining. Ian made a promise and Ian was going to keep it. Mickey fell asleep a few hours later pressed against Ian. Empty bowls and cups were on the table in front of the couch. Ian had a blanket thrown over them. He wanted to cut the light off but he didn't want to wake Mickey.

He was about to doze off himself when there was a sudden pounding on the door. "He's here!" Mickey screamed, waking up from his sleep.

"Sssh." Ian whispered, "Calm down Mick. Go to the bedroom and close the door okay?"

"I'm not going to leave you with that monster."

"Mickey please," Ian begged, "He's not here for me. He's here for you and I need you to hide."

Mickey gulped before kissing Ian as hard as he could and running to the bedroom.

When Ian heard the door close he walked to the front door. He slowly opened it and took in the man that was standing outside. He even looked like a monster. Ian could smell the alcohol and a bunch of other disgusting smells.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"You know who I'm fucking talking about you damn leprechaun." He shoved Ian aside and stormed into the apartment.

Ian grabbed his wrist before he could go any further. Maybe he was being stupid, but Ian would gladly take a beating before allowing this man to touch Mickey. "Get the fuck out of here."

"I'm just visiting."

"Bullshit." Ian spat, "I know who you are and if you don't leave I'll call the cops."

Of course he wouldn't call for Mickeys' past. He would call for trespassing and threat to do bodily harm. He would never air Mickeys past out like that.

The man scoffed, "And tell them what? That a man is coming to visit his son?"

"No that you're trespassing asshole."

"I'm not leaving until I see Mickey."

"Is that so?" Ian asked.

"Indeed."

Ian walked away from him and walked into the living room, "Come in here then Terry."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, "Did that piece of shit tell you?"

Ian spun to glare at him, "He's not the piece of shit. You are."

"I'd keep my mouth shut." Terry threatened, "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Neither do you."

For a few minutes the two men just stared at each other. All Ian could do is hope and pray that Mickey was okay right now. But no matter what he would not let this touch him or even see him. "I know he's here. But where is he hiding?" Terry asked, "I'm going to look around don't mind me."

As soon as Terry moved towards the bedroom Ian charged at him. He managed to send Terry to the ground. "Son of a bitch." Terry mumbled, trying to roll over.

"If you take one more fucking step it'll be the last you make." Ian warned, "Get out of here and never bother Mickey again. If you do it won't be pretty."

Terry grabbed Ian by the throat and flung him off of him. He pushed himself to his knees as Ian gasped for air. Suddenly a noise came from Mickeys' room and the entire place went silent.

"He's in there!" Terry yelled. He opened the door and Ian heard Mickey yell. But Ian wasted no time in running to the room. Terry had Mickey pinned against the wall by his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Let him go!" Ian grabbed the lamp sitting on the dresser and bashed it right over Terry's head causing him to let Mickey fall to the ground.

"Run Mickey!"

"I'm not leaving you Ian."

Terry was motionless on the floor but he wouldn't be for long.

"I'm not-"

Mickey reached over and put his hand over Ian's hand, "We're in this together Ian."

"Mickey are you sure? I don't want you-"

"I promise."

Ian heard the doubt in his voice but he wasn't going to say anything. Mickey needed closure. He needed his revenge and he needed a way to release everything he was holding inside.

"Fuck." Terry mumbled.

The two boys got to their feet and watched as the bigger man struggled to get to his feet. "I'm going to get you Mickey and you're going to lay there and take it like you used to." Terry threatened, face red due to anger.

"You touch him and you'll lose your fucking sausage fingers."

Terry scoffed, "What is he your boyfriend? I don't care faggot."

"How the fuck are you going to call him a faggot when you were the one forcing your dick in his ass?" Ian snapped.

Terry stepped forward and his fist collided with Ian's face sending the boy to the ground.

"Ian." Mickey gasped. He went to bend down to make sure he was okay but Terry grabbed him by his arms and pushed him down to the bed. Mickey couldn't fight him off and he knew it, but he had to make sure Ian was okay. "You're little boyfriend can lay there just as you are going to lay here and not fucking move."

His breath was hovering right over Mickeys face and he wanted to throw up. "You're just a little bitch Mickey." Terry whispered.

Mickey couldn't breathe. He could feel the panic attack building up inside of him. He just wanted Ian but he laid knocked out on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Mickey shouted, "For fuck sake leave me alone Terry!"

Terry slapped him, "I'm not Terry to you. I'm Daddy."

It was then that a bloody faced Ian stood up and grabbed Terry by the back of his jacket and pulled him off of Mickey. Ian didn't say a word. He threw himself down onto the other man and began punching him over and over until his face was nothing but blood. Mickey couldn't move. He felt paralyzed to the bed.

"I told you if you touched him it wouldn't be fucking pretty Terry." Ian whispered to the man, low so Mickey couldn't hear, "If you come near him again I'll find you and I'll fucking kill you. Not a threat. That's a promise."

Terry just nodded. Ian could see where he broke a few of his teeth. "Get out of here or I'll make sure to stomp your fucking face in."

Ian moved away and watched as Terry stumbled to get to his feet, but he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Mick?" Ian asked, gently sitting him up, "Mickey are you okay?"

The damn in Mickeys chest finally broke and he started crying. He leaned into Ian as if it was the only thing he knew for comfort. Ian held him in silence. He didn't say a word. He allowed Mickey to cry and cry. He looked around the small mess that was made in the room. He was angry. He wanted to take Mickey and run away with the boy. And if that's what he had to do he would do it even if it meant using all his money. He would do it for Mickey.

"I feel like such a wimp." Mickey whispered.

"Hush." Ian spoke softly, "You're not a wimp Mickey don't ever say that."

Mickey pulled back to stare at the green eyed boy. It took all his strength not to kiss the boy. He wanted to kiss him, but right now he had to get himself together.

"Mickey?"

"Yes Ian?" Mickey asked, wiping away stray tears.

"Lets leave town."

Mickey dropped his hands and just stared at him, "Wh-What?"

"I promised to keep you safe." Ian spoke, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"You would do that for me?"

"In the short amount of time we have actually talked and gotten to know each other I'd do anything for you Mickey."

Mickey let out a shaky breath, "Can I take a shower first?"

"Take your time Mickey. I'll start packing okay?"

"Where are we going to go?" "Don't worry about that. You go take a hot shower and relax the best you can. We'll be out of here before the sun comes up."

Ian kissed his forehead and Mickey felt the tingling sensation through his whole body.

"Okay." Mickey whispered, "I'll be out soon."

Ian watched Mickey walk to the bathroom. When the bathroom door closed he let out a soft "shit." He was already whipped for the boy. Not that he wasn't since he met the boy, but things were different.

Ian ran to his room and opened his closet to try and find the duffel bags he had thrown in here. He grabbed as many shirts, pants, socks and boxers as he could before stuffing them into a bag. He went around throwing in things that he knew he would need when they got to wherever they ended up. By the time he was finished Mickey walked into his room with a towel around his waist.

"You can use that duffel bag Mick. Pack whatever you may need okay?"

"Thank you Ian." Mickey whispered.

Ian dropped the bag to the floor and walked over to the other boy, "You never have to thank me okay?"

"Yes I do. No one has ever cared for me the way you seem to."

"I think we both needed each other." Ian whispered.

Mickey looked up at him and slowly placed his hand on the back of Ian's neck. He pulled him down so he could kiss him. Ian wrapped his hands around Mickeys lower back.

"Ian?" Mickey whispered, lips hovering over the red heads.

"Yeah Mick?"

"There's one thing I want before we go but I can't pack it."

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Mickey pulled back and unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Ian gulped, "Mickey."

"I don't want his touch on my skin anymore Ian. No one has touched me since the last time he did what he did. I want you to be the one to cover up the scars that I can't cover. I want you to renew me in that way. I trust you."

Ian gently traced his fingers down Mickeys jawline, "Okay Mick."

The two boys met again in a slow passionate kiss. As they kissed Mickey reached for Ian's pants and unbuckled them. He only pulled away so he could push them down to his ankles. Ian took it in his own hands to push down his boxers and throw them across the floor.

"You really are packin'." Mickey joked, a smile on his face.

Ian laughed, "Smooth."

He took his shirt off and it joined the pile of clothes. They let their eyes rake over every inch of the other boy.

"You tell me if you're uncomfortable." Ian said, strict but gentle voice.

"I promise."

Ian took both of Mickeys hands in his and walked backwards to the bed. He sat down on the edge as Mickey stood between his legs, "I want you to feel good Mickey. I want this to be all about you. When the time comes we can make it fifty fifty, but for now it's all about you."

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's hair, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mick. Is there a limit?" He asked, "Anything you don't want me to do?"

"I want you to do everything. I want everything." Mickey admitted, "That monster took my virginity. I never got to experience what it's supposed to be like."

The words made Ian's insides curl. Fuck he just wanted to spend his life protecting this beautiful human.

"Lay down baby." Ian whispered.

The word baby made Mickeys toes curl.

He crawled onto the bed and got to his back. Ian walked to the edge of the bed so he could crawl up in between his legs. Ian hovered over him and placed his lips softly against his neck. Mickey closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in how gentle Ian was being with him. His palm was placed over Mickeys heart as he kissed down his chest.

"You're beautiful Mick."

"Stop being cheesy asshole." Mickey joked.

Ian grinned against his skin but kept kissing down his body, "You are though and I hope you know that."

Ian gently traced his fingers down Mickeys legs over his scars. Mickey trembled but the trembling made him feel comfortable. He felt safe. Ian leaned down and started kissing down his left leg as his hand continued to stroke the right one.

"Remember," Ian whispered, "Let me know if anything becomes too much."

"Promise."

Ian gently pushed Mickeys legs further apart and stared at Mickey for a few minutes. He gently wrapped his hand around Mickey before taking the other boy into his mouth. A soft hiss escaped Mickeys mouth. He dug his nails into his palms as Ian began slowly moving his head up and down. All Mickey could think about was the way Ian's mouth felt around him. He was the first person to ever care about Mickey and Mickey couldn't get over how lucky he had been to find Ian. Ian hummed around Mickey and began picking up the pace. He could feel Mickey hardening in his mouth and that only spurred him on. "

Ian." Mickey moaned, "Shit."

Ian slowly pulled off after a few more minutes and he looked up at Mickey, "You doing okay?"

Mickey nodded, "Yes. Get up here so I can kiss you."

Ian grinned but crawled up Mickeys body and connected his lips with Mickeys. Mickey placed his hands on Ian's biceps and raised his legs to rest them on Ian's hips. "Do you need help getting it up?" Mickey joked.

A breathless laugh left Ian and the red head nuzzled his face against Mickeys neck, "Believe me I do not."

Mickey grinned and ran a hand through Ian's hair, "Then get on me."

"I'm not done with you Mick." Ian spoke, kissing his neck, "I want to make sure every inch of you is touched. Get on your hands and knees if you're okay with that."

"Get off of me and I will." Mickey had a grin on his face so Ian kissed it right off his face before moving off the boy.

Mickey rolled over and got to his hands and knees. He took a deep breath as he felt Ian's hands on his hips. Ian ran his hands up the back of Mickeys thighs and stopped right below his ass. Ian always thought Mickey had a great ass in pants, but seeing his bare ass had him hardening against his thigh.

"Not to ruin the moment with a dirty comment Mick, but you have such a great ass."

Mickey actually laughed, 'Thanks fire crotch now do something with it. Don't be gentle with me." He wiggled his ass and Ian groaned. Ian gently bit into the left side of Mickeys ass causing the other boy to gasp.

"Go any slower Ian I might have to rip that red hair off your head."

Ian grinned against his skin, "So impatient."

He moved over and gently moved his tongue over Mickey. Mickey instantly let out a squeal. "

You good?"

Mickey nodded, "I'm good keep going please.

" Ian moved his tongue faster over the boy and took in every moan that left his mouth. He gently grabbed Mickeys ass and pushed his tongue further in.

"Shit." Mickey cursed, "Fuck."

Ian pulled back and bit down on his other cheek, "This okay?"

Mickey looked back at him, "More than okay. Please don't stop."

"This is about you Mick, whatever you want you'll get."

And with that Ian went right back to tongue fucking the other boy. Mickey was a moaning mess. One of Ian's hands moved around to wrap around Mickeys cock, but he never removed his mouth from the boys ass. Mickey had no idea what to do with his hips. Thrust them into Ian's hand or push back onto Ian's mouth.

"I do-shit-don't want to cum until you-oh god-you're inside me." Mickey moaned.

Ian pulled away from his ass but began moving his hand faster around Mickeys dick. "Fuck Ian." Mickey groaned. He wanted to wrap his hand around Ian's but he thought if he moved he would just burst.

Ian finally removed his hand and gently flipped Mickey to his back. He hovered above Mickey and kissed his neck, his shoulder and down to the middle of his chest. "Ian?"

Ian looked at him, "Yes Mick?"

"Fuck me like we're never coming back."

The green in Ian's eyes darkened. "Shit Mickey are you sure?"

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled the boy closer to him, "I'm sure."

"Fuck." Ian laughed ,"Okay Mick. But I'm going to have to prep you."

Mickey just shook his head, "He always did. I don't want that. I just want you. Every inch of you. All of you. Just fuck him out of my system please."

His voice broke and Ian just wanted to track Terry down and continue to beat his ass, but looking at Mickeys face right now, all Ian wanted was to run away with him.

Ian reached down and grabbed his dick to gently press against Mickey, "Are you ready?"

Mickey tightened his legs around the boy, "I'm ready."

Ian kissed him as he began pressing inside him. Mickey gasped against his lips and dug his nails into Ian's shoulders.

"Fuck." Ian whispered. He was now completely filling Mickey up. Mickey couldn't breathe.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "Move please Ian. Don't be gentle."

And so Ian gave Mickey what he wanted. He fucked into the boy as hard as he could. Mickey was shaking underneath him due to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Shit!" Mickey cried, "Feels so good." He threw his head back and closed his eyes. His neck called out to Ian who instantly leaned down and started sucking on the skin, biting it. He was marking Mickey without even thinking about it, but Mickey didn't mind. In fact Mickey wanted Ian to mark him.

"You feel so good." Ian moaned, hands pressed palm to mattress. He watched the pleasure dance across Mickeys face and it made the whole thing better for him. He wanted Mickey to be enjoying himself. He wanted Mickey to be okay and seeing that he was increased the pleasure for Ian.

Mickey pulled Ian's head down so he could kiss him. One hand was still on his bicep as the other was wrapped around Ian's neck. They rested their foreheads together as Ian continued to fuck into the boy. Small pants and groans were leaving their mouths. They were both on the edge of orgasm.

"You're going to have a better life." Ian moaned, "I promise Mickey."

Mickey was completely wrapped around Ian now. He didn't want to let go of the boy.

"Ian!" Mickey cried, "I'm gonna-"

"Come on Mickey." Ian whispered, spurring him on.

Mickey let out a loud cry as he bit down on Ian's shoulder, Ian grunted at the pain. Mickeys entire body shook as his orgasm hit him and he came all over himself. Ian kissed him and groaned into Mickeys mouth as his orgasm found him just seconds after. His thrusts became slow and uneven causing Mickey to shake due to sensitivity. They kissed for a few minutes to allow themselves to come down from their high. Ian slowly pulled out. Mickey winced and Ian was about to say something but Mickey grinned, "It's a good wince."

Ian kissed him once more before rolling to his back, "Well how was that?"

Mickey laughed breathlessly, "That was everything Ian thank you."

"Just wait until we're far away from this town Mickey."

Mickey looked at him, "You don't have anyone you'll be leaving behind?"

Ian looked at him, "Not anyone that would miss me."

Mickey reached for his hand, "I'm ready for a better life with you."

"Seems like everything has happened so fast." Ian responded, "But you know I'll take it. I'm happy."

"I'm happy too." Mickey replied, completely truthful, "I'm thankful for you Ian."

Ian smiled at him, "You ready to get out of here?"

"I was ready forever ago."

The two boys finished packing in their birthday suits occasionally stealing a glance at the other boys naked body. Mickey for one couldn't wait until they were somewhere better and he could actually get his hands on Ian then, but more than anything he couldn't wait to be away from this town.

"Lets ride." Ian said, sliding into the drivers seat of his car.

Mickey closed his door and put on his belt, "You have any idea where we're going?"

Ian had a smug look on his face, "I do. But it's a surprise."

"Are you sure we have the money for this?" Mickey asked.

"I took out all the money from my account." Ian admitted.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "I didn't need to hear that. Why would you do that?"

"Because Mick," Ian began, "I can earn all that money back. They make more of it everyday. But there is no one else like you on Earth and I plan on keeping you to myself."

Ian started the car and pulled away from their old building, their soon to be old life. Mickey just stared at him in awe and started wondering about what the future would hold for them. "He's gone Mick." Ian spoke.

Mickey was pulled out of his trance and he smiled, "It feels like I can finally fucking breathe Ian."

"If you stop breathing I'll give you CPR."

Mickey rolled his eyes but he grinning, "Shut up."

"Get some sleep." Ian instructed. "Wake me up in a few hours and we can switch okay?"

Ian laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You wanna switch huh?"

"Ian you're a pervert,but yes that too."

"Fine." Ian said, "I'll do as you said, but get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Mickey placed his head up against the pillow he brought up front with him. They did indeed have a long journey, but Mickey had no problem walking the entire thing as long as Ian was beside him.

Ian was going to be beside him every fucking step of the way.

 

It was a long drive full of constant stops for gas, drinks and food. They switched off constantly. It always felt like one was sleeping while the other one sat alone, but once they got to where Ian had planned all of that was worth it. Mickey looked up at the taller boy who was staring out at the ocean, "The beach?"

Ian smiled at him, "I've always wanted to go. Now we don't have to freeze our asses off."

"I think your pale ass might just burn like shit."

Ian laughed, "Possibly. But come on lets go get settled."

"Settled where?"

"When you were taking a shower I called some friends." Ian replied, "They got us a place to stay for a while."

"What do we do when they kick us out or ask for a favor?"

"Believe me they won't." Ian assured him, "Come on Mick. We're about five minutes from the beach."

"That I can deal with."

They got weird looks walking in pants and jackets, but they didn't care. Of course they'd have to shop for a new wardrobe but at the moment they just wanted to unpack and breathe in the new air. The ocean and the sunshine.

They had their own beach house to stay at. Much bigger than their apartment.

"Jesus Ian," Mickey began, "I never expected this."

"There's a lot of things you won't expect with me."

"That's good to know very comforting."

"Oh shut up Mick." Ian joked, "Come on lets find some boxers and walk to the beach."

"Pretty sure we'll get arrested. Boxers aren't swim suits."

"Well you're no fun." Ian joked.

"Shut up Gallagher." Mickey responded, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ian asked.

Mickey grabbed his hand and smirked, "To switch."

They spent the next two years down at the beach. They both got well paying jobs and they saved until they could move again. This time in the comfort of a small town in Wyoming. They didn't need the bustling streets or crowded sidewalks anymore. They just needed each other. And that's why Ian proposed the moment they stepped foot over the threshold into their new house.


End file.
